


Algo que se parece al amor pero que definitivamente no es amor

by kanjo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst porque Arthur y Gwen están casados, Arthur es estúpido cuando tiene muchos sentimientos encerrados, Arthur siempre sale herido cuando se distrae, Celos, Chismes en el castillo, Gwaine no tiene malas intenciones, M/M, Mamá gallina!Merlin, O caries, Puede producir diabetes en algún momento
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjo/pseuds/kanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur está muy enfermo: a veces le siente que la garganta se le aprieta (inflamada, de seguro); a veces siente una terrible presión en su pecho (obvio síntoma de un mal al corazón o a los pulmones); a veces su estómago da un vuelco (una clara indigestión, ¿verdad?). Con tantos síntomas es obvio que está enfermo, diga lo que diga Gaius. Y lo que sea que fuese, también había contagiado a su sirviente, que respiraba entrecortadamente cada vez que él y Arthur se acercaban demasiado.<br/>Era obviamente una enfermedad, no un loco amor de adolescente que había florecido de pronto y avanzaba inconteniblemente como una maleza difícil de arrancar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Comencé este fic apenas terminó la temporada número cuatro. 
> 
> EDIT (2016): Ya había asumido que este fanfic había quedado botado para siempre, pero decidí que en mi vida faltaba un Arthur atrapado en la dicotomía de la homofobia heredada de su padre y el terrible deseo que siente por su sirviente. Así que aquí estoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editado

Arthur estaba mirando a Merlin. Solo eso. Había, como siempre, un millar de cosas que debería estar haciendo; su escritorio estaba lleno de pergaminos que leer, declaraciones que revisar, había decisiones que tomar, discursos que crear. Pero Arthur estaba mirando a Merlin.

Merlin se había convertido en una gran distracción últimamente (siempre lo había hecho, pero antes era fácil simplemente dejar de prestarle atención a sus bobadas). Arthur tardó una semana completa, luego de darse cuenta de que había algo en él y tras un trabajo detectivesco enorme observando cada movimiento de su sirviente, para llegar a la conclusión que, en verdad, no había sido su sirviente el que había cambiado, sino él. Arthur. Pero, ¿qué nuevo podría haber dentro de Arthur, que hacía que mirara tanto a Merlin?

Arthur lo notaba, ahí en su interior, pero no podía poner su dedo sobre él. ¿Qué era? ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? Trataba de compararlo con anteriores sensaciones. Cuando Lady Vivian le había embrujado había sentido algo similar. Algo que le obligaba a estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que ella hiciera, de ver todo con otros ojos. Una magia cegadora, que le había vuelto loco. Esto era similar, porque había algo que hacía que estuviese atento a cualquier cosa que Merlin hiciera. Se diferenciaba, sin embargo, a que todo lo veía con los mismos ojos. No estaban cegados por amor (o un embrujo) como esa vez. Todavía los blanqueaba cuando su sirviente hacía algo estúpido, todavía sonreía interiormente cuando Merlin estaba haciendo algo minuciosamente, como si de verdad lo que sea que estaba haciendo fuese importante, como pulir su armadura o limpiar la cota de malla con una pequeña astilla de madera y un trapo, tan dedicado a no dejar ninguna mancha de sangre seca, o barro, u óxido. Arthur le miraba ensimismado por dicha concentración y Merlin jamás lo notaba. Sin embargo, Arthur se sentía exasperado por Merlin tal y como siempre se había sentido cuando se trataba de su torpe sirviente, así que sabía que si su nueva fascinación fuese un hechizo de amor lo sabría.

Quizás era extraño que un rey se divirtiera tanto solo con mirar a un sirviente, pero Arthur se contentaba con pensar que, bueno, Merlin _era_ en verdad hilarante. Pequeños detalles, actos de torpeza que le hacían reír más que cualquier bufón que haya pisado la corte. Siempre lo había hecho, sin embargo... Sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo, había algo más. Algo más que hacía que el simple hecho de ver, de mirar a su sirviente se convirtiera en algo completamente interesante y no tan solo divertido, sino algo que merecía la pena ser visto, como si Arthur no quisiera que la idea de Merlin, tan torpe e hilarante por naturaleza, estuviese sin un espectador, atento ante cualquier cosa interesante que el sirviente realizara. Mientras observaba a Merlin en cuatro patas, con la sinuosa línea de su espalda arqueándose mientras limpiaba la chimenea, se dijo que, en realidad, Merlin era merecedor de su atención. Así que Arthur no apartó los ojos de sus movimientos, de la forma en que su trasero se levantaba como si lo estuviera haciendo a propósito.

 Así que Arthur se había permitido a sí mismo pasar el tiempo, horas incluso, simplemente mirando a su sirviente, intentando descubrir qué era lo que diferenciaba a Merlin de cualquier otra persona, qué le hacía tan especial. Quizás el hecho de que Merlin no hiciera las cosas a propósito, que no supiera lo mucho que llamaba su atención... Nunca dejaba que Merlin lo notara, e intentaba solo hacerlo cuando estuviesen solos. Sin embargo, a veces cuando toda la corte se reunía, en reuniones o festines, Merlin iba de allá para acá haciendo cosas de sirvientes, acarreando bandejas o siguiendo órdenes, y Arthur no podía apartar sus ojos de su figura, prácticamente acechándole, maravillándose por cualquier cosa que Merlin lograra, como si cualquier acto fuese digno de admiración, casi como a un bebé consentido, incluso si solo fuese caminar de un lado de la habitación a otro sin caerse (que había que aceptarlo, era un gran logro considerando que era de Merlin de quien estaba hablando). A veces, en esas ocasiones, sus miradas se cruzaban. Con una jarra de vino, escuchando sin mucha atención a otro sirviente que le hablaba, Merlin le miraba con la misma intensidad con la que estaba siendo observado, y Arthur no apartaba su vista. Merlin sonreía, una sonrisa dirigida solo a él, cómplice. Siempre era su sirviente el primero que apartaba la vista; era como una competencia en la que Arthur se negaba a perder, incluso aunque otras personas lo notasen o intentasen apartar su atención de aquellos ojos azules. El corazón de Arthur golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho y no se arrepentía. No, no se arrepentía de prestarle atención a Merlin.

Hasta que su sirviente dejaba de devolverle esa atención y Arthur miraba a su derecha y encontraba los ojos Guinevere que le miraban con cariño y comprensión. Sentada a su lado, comiendo con lentitud, con movimientos delicados y perfectamente planeados, practicados hasta el cansancio, porque todavía se preocupaba de ser la reina perfecta, de que nadie pudiese decir que sus modales no eran los de una dama. Hermosa y amable Guinevere a quien Arthur amaba y respetaba. A quien no debía hacer daño. Sentía un agujero en su estómago y rezaba en silencio que esto, lo que sentía por Merlin, se fuera, se alejara de su ser y de su corazón. Al mismo tiempo, la sola idea le aterraba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Editado)

No era la primera vez que las manos de Merlin se aproximaban tanto a esa zona; era casi lógico que sucediera a veces, debido a la proximidad de sus manos mientras abrochaba el cordón de su pantalón, y su cinturón. Tampoco era la primera vez que pasaba mientras Arthur tenía una erección. Era algo completamente natural estar en dicho estado algunas mañanas, ¿verdad? Las primeras veces que pasó, cuando Merlin apenas se había convertido en su sirviente (y que Merlin había notado de inmediato, sin el mismo tacto y experticia en el que sus anteriores sirvientes lo habían ignorado, entrenados para no demostrar sorpresa, molestia, o cualquier otra reacción, ante sus amos) fue bastante incómodo para ambos (quizás lo había sido más para Merlin, Arthur había ignorado el hecho como siempre hasta que la incomodidad y torpeza de Merlin habían convertido a su erección en el elefante invisible en la habitación), pero Arthur había crecido rodeado de sirvientes toda su vida; no era la primera ni la última vez que un sirviente lo atendería mientras Arthur estaba en ese estado, así que se había esforzado a no comentar nada sobre la obvia incomodidad y nerviosismo de su sirviente. Claro, Merlin no había sido entrenado toda su vida para atender a los nobles. Había sido una gran sorpresa para él la primera vez, Arthur lo entendía.

Ya habían pasado unos años desde eso y Arthur había perdido hace mucho cualquier tipo de vergüenza o modestia frente a su sirviente, y Merlin había comenzado a ignorarlo con el tiempo, ya sea porque se forzaba a hacerlo o quizás porque de verdad ya no le afectaba; Arthur le hablaba de la misma forma mientras estaba desnudo que como lo haría arreglado para un banquete o listo para la batalla. A veces bromeaba con él y le golpeaba cariñosamente como siempre, a pesar del erecto pene entre sus piernas. Merlin ya no se inmutaba ante su desnudez. Arthur seguía siendo el mismo, y Merlin seguía siendo Merlin, el sirviente que le había atendido por años y lo había visto en sus mejores y peores momentos.

Sin embargo, esta vez pasó algo. Algo diferente. Arthur estaba enlistando las tareas que quería que Merlin hiciera durante el día y las manos de su sirviente rozaron su enhiesta virilidad (algo no muy poco común), pero esta vez se detuvieron ahí un momento. Solo un par de segundos de duda, un respiro. Arthur sabía que fue un respiro porque había visto el pecho de su sirviente llenarse de aire, y luego soltarlo. No más que tres segundos, de seguro, antes de comenzar a moverse y arreglar las vestimentas de Arthur como siempre. Tal como lo había hecho cada día, y al mismo tiempo, diferente. Arthur interrumpió sus palabras y miró a Merlin, quien le devolvió la mirada, su pecho moviéndose con la respiración, y el rey estaba seguro de que debía estar respirando entrecortadamente, porque le había mirado lo suficiente como para saber cómo su cuerpo se movía (y era ridículo, creyó, que un rey pudiese decir con seguridad a qué velocidad un simple sirviente movía su pecho al respirar, pero Arthur podía hacerlo). Vio algo en los ojos de Merlin, algo que le hizo sospechar que quizás no había sido un simple accidente, era una mirada descarada, casi lasciva. Como si Merlin lo hubiese tocado ahí deliberadamente. Como si el momento de duda se hubiera debido a Merlin decidiendo si debía dejar que su toque se pronunciara o dejar de hacerlo. ¿Podía ser cierto? Era una sospecha sin pies ni cabeza, y Arthur se dijo que no podía ser cierto; Merlin nunca haría eso, obviamente. Había mil razones. Arthur estaba en el derecho de decapitar a cualquiera que lo tocara sin permiso, era una de ellas. O quizás, sugirió una parte de su mente que tenía, extrañamente, la voz de Merlin, si su sirviente realmente le mirara lascivamente, Arthur lo sabría. Si Merlin lo deseara, Arthur lo sabría. Lo sabría, y ahora estarían revolcándose en la cama, y lo habrían estado haciendo desde el primer momento. Eh, Arthur quería decir que… eh. El punto era que Merlin sabía que Arthur podía decapitarlo si le tocaba ahí sin su consentimiento. Estaba seguro que Merlin lo sabía, y que por eso jamás lo intentaría, ni ahora ni nunca. Quizás lo que en realidad pasaba, era simplemente que su sirviente estaba enfermo. Sí, pobrecillo, debía tener fiebre. Eso debía ser. La respiración entrecortada, las mejillas sonrojadas, los movimientos lentos y aquellos ojos brillantes con fuego interno eran una clara señal de fiebre.

Cuando Merlin terminó de vestirlo, Arthur quedó inmóvil. Merlin había estado extrañamente silencioso, y ambos permanecieron de pie sin mirarse unos segundos.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, Alteza? —preguntó Merlin con esa mirada, y una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, como si supiera algo que Arthur no sabía. Oh, Arthur odiaba esa sonrisa. Odiaba sentir que Merlin le ocultaba algo (lo que sucedía a menudo, a decir verdad).

—No. Puedes retirarte. —Pero cuando Merlin ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta, Arthur agregó—: ¿Merlin?

—¿Sí, Arthur?

Arthur dudó. El pecho de Merlin estaba de nuevo moviéndose diferente, como entrecortado. La fiebre, se dijo. Lo que sea que tenga Merlin, seguro lo había contagiado, porque su propia respiración era pausada, artificial. Como si su corazón se quisiera desbocar y la mente de Arthur tuviese que forzarlo a comportarse. Quería... Quería... Pero no podía simplemente decirlo, no podía preguntarlo. Tampoco estaba seguro de lo que quería decir. Quería que alguien aclarara lo que pasaba con su mente, y en la mente de Merlin también, de paso. Quiso repetir que un sirviente no podía dirigirse así a su rey, pero sabía que sería inútil. Quiso decirle que sabía lo que Merlin estaba haciendo, que sabía que le había tocado a propósito para volverlo loco, que lo mandaría a apresar ante tamaña falta de respeto. Quería decirle que lo dijera, que le retaba a decir en voz alta que le deseaba. Que le retaba a volver aquí y hacer algo con lo que había provocado en Arthur, aquello que yacía latiendo con fuerza entre sus piernas. Quería decirle que, si era cierto que le deseaba, Arthur no objetaría nada, que le daría la bienvenida a sus avances. Finalmente, buscó con desesperación alguna cosa que decir que no le hiciera tener imágenes mentales de sexo desenfrenado, y dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Sabes dónde está Guinevere?

Oh, eso no estaba bien. Había intentado buscar una imagen mental que no le provocara deseo, que le ayudara a calmar su excitación, y que lo primero que su mente había sugerido había sido su amada esposa. Se sintió como basura. Controlado por sus deseos y el calor en su entrepierna. Era indigno.

—Oh, iba a visitar a unos aldeanos que la acogieron cuando... —Pausa incómoda— no estaba en Camelot, ¿recuerdas?

Cierto. Él mismo había mandado que Leon la escoltara y autorizado para que llevaran obsequios. Debería haberlo despertado para despedirse, pero quizás había querido dejarlo dormir un poco más. Además, eran los aldeanos con los que Guinevere se había quedado unos días cuando Arthur la envió lejos de Camelot, así que su esposa se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaban de eso. Por olvidarlo, había quedado como un tonto frente a Merlin, grandioso. Abrió la boca para defenderse. «Es imposible pensar en mi mujer cuando estás aquí, agachado frente a mí, con tus manos en mi entrepierna y a centímetros de mi cuerpo, respirando entrecortado y mirándome con ojos febriles, Merlin». Cerró la boca antes de que aquello pudiese escapar a sus labios.  
Intentó concentrarse en su esposa. Eran obvias las razones por las que Guinevere quería ir sola, pero no era necesario... Escapar a hurtadillas, prácticamente.

—¿A qué hora partió? ¿Por qué nadie me despertó para despedirme?

Merlin encogió un hombro, claramente de mal humor. Arthur se preguntó si le molestaba hablar de Guinevere, se preguntaba si Merlin estaba celoso.

—Gwen me pidió que no te despertara tan temprano. Dijo que prefería que descansaras. Aunque probablemente quizás no quería que vieras el carruaje cargado de regalos que llevó —agregó con una sonrisa burlona—. Hoy es un rey menos rico que ayer, Alteza.

Arthur bufó. Poco le importaba.

—Déjate de chismosear, Merlin. Puedes retirarte.


	3. Chapter 3

Las tareas de Merlin incluían salirse de su camino a la cama para cuidar de sus amigos, o quizás no, pero su naturaleza protectora le obligaba a hacerse cargo de ellos si le necesitaban. Esta vez, Gwaine estaba borracho. Si había alguien que necesitaba más la ayuda de Merlin para sobrevivir, un poco después que Arthur, claro, era un Gwaine borracho. Por un lado, era completamente inútil cuando estaba así de alcoholizado, por otro, nadie más le tenía la suficiente lástima y paciencia como para encargarse de él en ese estado. Quizás Percival, pero probablemente él había estado bebiendo con Gwaine y no estaba de mejor forma. Los dioses sabían que la taberna debería estar prohibida para Gwaine en sus días libres. De hecho, quizás Merlin se lo sugeriría a Arthur, quien parecía extrañamente receptivo ante sus peticiones últimamente.

Pero por ahora, la taberna no estaba fuera de su alcance, así que un Gwaine borracho no era un cuadro muy difícil de ver en el castillo; Merlin había tenido la mala suerte de encontrárselo esa noche, y después de un minuto de debate mental sobre irse a dormir o quedarse a ayudar, se encontraba intentando llevarlo a su recámara mediante engaños y tironeos.

—Eres el mejor de todo Camelot, siempre lo he dicho. ¿Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo? Sé que me junto mucho con Percival y los otros, ¿cierto? Pero tú también pasas demasiado tiempo con Arthur —Gwaine acompañó la acusación con un golpe en el brazo de Merlin (que dolió más de lo que debía) y un hipido—. ¿Por qué no vamos a la taberna y nos ponemos al día?

—Yo no «paso el tiempo con Arthur». Soy su sirviente —aclaró Merlin. No quiso dignificar la invitación con el hecho de que, si Gwaine estaba aquí, es porque probablemente ya lo habían echado de la taberna por algún escándalo. Era típico de él.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk. No le mientas a tu amigo Gwaine, Merlin —dijo haciendo gestos con todo su cuerpo. Negaba con fuerza y su cabello flotaba a su alrededor, tan despeinado estaba que su borrachera se notaba aún más—. Todos sabemos que Arthur y tú pasan juntos más de lo normal. ¡Hacen todo juntos! Francamente me sorprendió que no le ayudaras a desvirginar a Gwen en la noche de bodas —Gwaine lo miró levantando una ceja, Merlin supuso que intentaba lanzarle una mirada picaresca, pero el alcohol nublaba el efecto—. Aunque no podría asegurar que no lo hicie...

—¡Gwaine! —interrumpió Merlin—, Arthur te encerraría en los calabozos si te escuchara hablar así sobre la reina. En el mejor de los casos.

Merlin casi perdió el equilibrio al entrar a la habitación, pero lo recuperó apoyando su cuerpo en el umbral de la puerta. Gwaine soltó una risita.

—Pero si harían una encantadora pareja. Trío, trío, quiero decir. Trioreja. Es una palabra real —le aseguró.

—Eres realmente insoportable cuando te emborrachas, ¿sabías? Siéntate aquí mientras preparo tu cama.

Merlin dejó a Gwaine (o el bulto en que se había convertido) sobre una silla (habría sido incorrecto decir «sentado» en la silla, definitivamente «dejó sobre» la silla, o más bien «dejó derretido sobre la madera», serían formas correctas de describirlo), cerró la puerta de la habitación, y luego se dirigió a destapar la cama para meter a su amigo ahí.

—Serías una buena esposa, Merlin —observó Gwaine—. Una esposa atenta y cariñosa. Cocinas bien y cuidas del marido borracho: la mejor esposa. ¿Vas a quitarme las botas también? Por favor dime que vas a hacerlo.

—Soy un hombre, Gwaine —dijo Merlin medio divertido medio exasperado, tratando de llevar a Gwaine hacia la cama.

—Arthur tiene tanta suerte de tenerte. A Gwen y a ti; Gwen para ser la mujer real, la esposa en los banquetes, y tú para hacer todo lo demás. Ah, sus dos esposas. Quién como él. Yo también quiero...

—Shhh, Gwaine, a dormir —lo calló Merlin mientras le quitaba las botas y tapaba con las mantas.

Gwaine se incorporó con dificultad para intentar quitarse la chaqueta con dedos torpes. Merlin le ayudó a quitársela y a sacarse también la camisa.

—Bien, métete a la cama ahora, Gwaine.

—Abandona a Arthur y cásate conmigo, Merlin, apuesta doncella. —Golpeándose el pecho desnudo y tan alto que todo el castillo podía escuchar, agregó: —¡Mi corazón es tuyo!

Merlin soltó una risita ahogada. Decidió, quizás equivocadamente, seguirle el juego.

—Oh, es que Arthur es mejor partido, lo siento.

Gwaine hizo un puchero, medio dormido.

—Es injusto. Arthur tiene a Gwen.

—Es el rey, no existen injusticias cuando se trata de él —justificó Merlin saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Merlin! ¡Merlin! ¡Mi princesa! —gritó Gwaine— ¡No me dejes, delicada doncella!

—¡Shhh! ¡Gwaine, despertarás a todo el castillo!

—¡No me importa! ¡Que todos sepan que me casaré contigo, milady! ¡Merlin! ¡Mer-lady! ¡Sólo un beso de buenas noches y te dejaré ir! ¡Prometo no sobrepasarme contigo!

Pero Merlin ya se había ido, y esos últimos gritos los escuchaba ya a varios metros de la puerta de Gwaine. Esperó que nadie en el castillo hubiera despertado por tamaña escena, aunque considerando el volumen de las palabras de Gwaine (que hablaba más fuerte cada vez que tomaba un vaso más de alcohol, y hoy prácticamente se había ahogado en él) y su mala suerte, seguro que más de una persona se burlaría de él al día siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, después de la escena que hizo Gwaine hace tan solo unas horas, Merlin estaba puntual (casi) en la habitación de Arthur y Gwen con una gran bandeja con el desayuno.

Como siempre (no en realidad, más bien «como siempre que Gwen estaba en la habitación»), dio unos golpecitos a la puerta, esperó a que Gwen exclamara «¡Puedes pasar!» y entró. Como era lo normal, la recámara estaba aún en penumbras, con solo un poco de luz que pasaba a través de las pesadas cortinas, y la reina ya estaba completamente lista. A pesar de haberse convertido en reina, nunca dejaría de despertar «en horario sirviente», como ella misma le llamaba.

—¿Oh, pero traes el desayuno para ambos? —susurró bajito Gwen con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hoy tampoco querrás comer? —preguntó Merlin imitando los susurros de la reina. No es como si pudiera saber cuándo ella despertaría sin apetito, aunque ya había pasado en otras ocasiones. No quería imaginarse la reacción de Arthur si se diera cuenta que Merlin había decidido traer solo un desayuno, aunque la comida se perdiera, siempre debía traer dos.

No es como si Arthur despertara tan temprano, en todo caso.

Gwen negó con la cabeza.

—No, siento que si como alguna cosa no podré mantenerla en el estómago. ¿Por qué no lo comes tú? Puedes acompañar a Arthur mientras voy a hablar con Gaius sobre esto.

—Oh, ¿Te decidiste a hablar con él por tu falta de apetito?

Gwen asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras buscaba algo para juguetear con sus manos. Se decidió a arrugar su perfectamente planchada falda.

—Estoy segura que no es nada, o que si es algo, es algo, eh, algo no malo, Merlin, no te preocupes por mí. Y no le cuentes a Arthur, no quisiera preocuparlo en vano... —dijo intentando acompañarlo con una sonrisa (y fracasando). Se veía nerviosa, pero era la reina, y Merlin la consideraba una buena amiga, aunque siguiera siento tan sólo un sirviente y ya no pudiera interrogarla para conseguir más detalles.

Y quizás no hacía el intento de averiguar nada más porque, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo dijera en voz alto, la idea del embarazo flotaba en el ambiente. Después de todo, ya era tiempo. Merlin de verdad no quería pensar en ello.

Aunque Merlin no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto ocultárselo a Arthur, asintió y fue a abrir las cortinas de las ventanas para iluminar la recámara y despertar al rey (y de paso, para que la reina no notara que su expresión se había oscurecido de pronto). Gwen salió de la habitación con prisa, como si quisiera evitar a toda costa que su esposo la viera. Eso no ayudó a calmar los nervios de Merlin. Era malo ocultando secretos. Bueno, al menos secretos como este. Secretos que lo mantenían despierto en la noche por la culpa de no compartirlos con Arthur, por su propia culpabilidad ante los pensamientos que le inundaban por las noches y que… Merlin cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a recobrar la compostura y apartar aquellas ideas.

—¡Arthur! ¡Despierta! ¡Prometiste que estarías presente en los entrenamientos matutinos con el resto de los caballeros! Estar casado no quita que debas...

—¡Cállate, Merlin! —Arthur se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

—¡Es un hermoso día! ¡Mira el sol, reina más glorioso que tú! —continuó Merlin al tiempo que abría las cortinas del dosel de la cama. Se volteó a mirar al rey y prontamente se arrepintió de sus propias palabras. Los rayos de sol alumbraban el cabello de Arthur y lo hacían brillar como el oro. Podía jurar que la piel de Arthur estaba rodeada por un halo mágico de luz. Tragó saliva. Arthur era el rey más glorioso, más glorioso que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Mirar el sol? ¡Nadie puede mirar el sol! ¿Quieres que me quede ciego? —decía Arthur mientras se volteaba y tapaba con las sábanas. Más bajo, agregó: —Y fue tu culpa que no pudiera dormir bien ¡Ahora déjame si no quieres ser el blanco móvil en el entrenamiento!

Merlin había estado distraído concentrado para que sus manos no decidieran recorrer el tramo hasta la piel del rey por voluntad propia, pero algo de lo que había dicho Arthur había llamado su atención.

—Como si usaras de esos ya... Y ¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Oh —comenzó Arthur con más humor, de pronto más despierto y dispuesto a salir de las sabanas—. Jo, ¿ya olvidaste el griterío que tenías con Gwaine?

Merlin enrojeció.

—Gwaine estaba borracho... Es por eso que... ¡Oh, no! ¿Gwen también lo oyó?

—Guinevere ya estaba durmiendo. Supongo que debía… madrugar —explicó con cierta amargura, dejando que su mirada viajara con resentimiento en dirección al extremo de la cama que estaba frío y vacío y hacia la puerta, como si la madera tuviese la culpa de que su esposa ya se hubiera marchado—. Y no quiero saber tus excusas; francamente, lo que hagan en privado tú y Gwaine no me interesa, ¡siempre y cuando no me despierten a mitad de la noche!

Merlin quedó inmóvil un momento, vacilante. Era el momento ideal para salir de la habitación estratégicamente y así evitar conflictos, pero cuando Arthur despertara por completo, la agarraría con él por estar retrasado para el entrenamiento. Cuando Merlin dio un paso tentativo hacia la puerta, todavía indeciso, Arthur habló otra vez.

—Felicitaciones por tu compromiso, por cierto.

Con un bufido, Merlin decidió que si Arthur estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para hacer bromas, entonces ya podía acercarle la bandeja del desayuno sin miedo a que se la tirara por la cabeza.

—Podrían hacer la ceremonia en el castillo, si gustan —continuó el rey—. Quizás Guinevere quiera prestarte su vestido de novia.

—Oh, no sé si me quede —bromeó Merlin, poniendo sus manos en su cintura—. ¿Crees que debería ponerme a dieta?

—Quizás te quede un poco corto, a decir verdad —comenzó Arthur con el entrecejo fruncido como si lo estuviese pensando seriamente, estudiando con detenimiento el cuerpo de su sirviente—. Pero seguro que a Gwaine no le molestará si se te ven las piernas, puede que le guste más —agregó con una sonrisa burlona mientras se levantaba sin muchos ánimos.

A decir verdad, desde su habitación no se podrían escuchar los gritos. No le diría a Merlin que, en realidad, había estado caminando solo por el castillo, intentando... pensar, quitarse cosas de la cabeza (cosas como ojos febriles, orejas demasiado grandes, apuestos pómulos), cuando les había oído. Menos le contaría que prácticamente había apoyado su oreja en la puerta para no perderse un detalle, y que si no había dormido bien es porque al regresar a su habitación había recordado una y otra vez lo que habían estado hablando. Y aunque ciertas insinuaciones de Gwaine le habían molestado (y sí, debería apresarlo, obligarle a no mirar siquiera una gota de alcohol nunca jamás), luego pensó que… de hecho sí que pasaba más tiempo con Merlin que con otra persona, y nunca se había preguntado qué pensarían sus caballeros al respecto. Había pasado la noche entera preguntándose qué habían visto. Las largas miradas, era obvio que sí, pero ¿era suficiente? ¿Suficiente para descubrir lo que Arthur ocultaba? ¿Habían notado el vehemente deseo detrás de cada una de ellas? Y había prometido controlarse, dejar de mirar a su sirviente en público, controlar su rostro para que una sonrisa no se le escapara cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Merlin. Evitar que todo el mundo notara la añoranza con la que miraba a su sirviente.

—Maggie, la ayudante de cocina, podría prestarme sus rellenos para los pechos, ¿luciría mejor el vestido? —siguió bromeando Merlin con ligereza.

—¿Usa rellenos? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Arthur con interés y algo como celos, que se había clavado en el costado de su estómago como esa vez que una flecha le había atravesado la piel en el campo de batalla. Había desechado sus anteriores pensamientos y se metió detrás de la mampara para asearse con la jofaina llena de agua tibia y perfumada con hierbas que Merlin había preparado. Obligándose a dejar de imaginar a Merlin en un vestido demasiado pequeño, relleno para darle todavía más curvas y hacer su imagen incluso más femenina. La idea no debería ser tan cautivadora como estaba resultando ser.

—Y Esther podría prestarme ese camisón transparente que tiene, para la noche de bodas. Gwaine se casaría con su traje de caballero; le sienta bien.

—Espera, espera. ¿Cómo sabes que Esther tiene un camisón transparente? —Y sobre todo, ¿Quiénes eran Esther y Maggie? ¿Qué tenían que ver con Merlin? Las preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza Arthur. Después el mismo dolor al costado de su estómago hizo que prestara atención a otro asunto— ¿De verdad crees que a Gwaine le sienta bien el traje de caballero?

Merlin se encogió de hombros.

—Bueeeno, siempre he pensado que la capa es linda, con el dragón bordado y todo eso. Y a Gwaine le sienta bien el rojo, tú sabes, con el pelo negro largo y el color de su piel.

Arthur asomó su cabeza por encima de la mampara para mirar a Merlin con la boca abierta.

—¡¿De verdad te gusta Gwaine?!

—¡¡¿Qué?!!

—¡Te gusta! ¡Oh, Merlin! ¡¿Te gustan los hombres?! —preguntó Arthur con incredulidad, sin pensarlo; podía ver que su sirviente estaba incómodo, o quizás… nervioso. Arthur no podía evitar la punzada de curiosidad y de... celos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Merlin con las orejas rojas.

Arthur miró a Merlin con los ojos entrecerrados, suspicaces.

—¿Por supuesto que no te gustan los hombres o por supuesto que no te gusta Gwaine?

Merlin le había mirado con furia y se había puesto a hacer la cama con más violencia de la necesaria (sinceramente, ¿cuánta violencia se podía aplicar a dicho acto?). No había contestado y Arthur decidió dejarlo por ahora.

¿Sería eso lo que Merlin tanto ocultaba? ¿Que le gustaban los hombres? ¿Ese era su secreto? Arthur estaba consciente de que su sirviente le ocultaba algún secreto que todavía no podía descubrir, pero había supuesto que si fuese importante Merlin se lo contaría tarde o temprano. El rey sabía que habían otras personas así y que era totalmente antinatural (o al menos eso había pensado su padre al respecto, Arthur sentía que debía pensar lo mismo, a pesar de las punzadas y síntomas extraños que él mismo sentía que quizás, solo quizás, lo metieran en el mismo saco que el resto de esas personas), pero que no estaba prohibido propiamente tal, como la… «innaturalidad» de la magia. Ciertamente era algo que se solía guardar en secreto, sobre todo en la corte. Esa gente (en la que Arthur no se incluía, claro que no. Porque... porque... porque él estaba casado con una mujer hermosa. ¡Ja, eso lo descalificaba totalmente de ser uno de ellos!) solía ocultar sus prácticas por el miedo a que algún día un rey decidiera que eran prácticas tan malas como la magia y se comenzara una caza. Aquello no ocurriría bajo el mando de Arthur, así que Merlin no tenía nada que temer.

Arthur sabía que Gwaine se le declaraba a todo el mundo cuando se emborrachaba (Arthur recordaba al menos una docena veces en que había declarado su amor por Percival, Camelot (eso había sido extraño, porque aunque esperaba que todos sus caballeros amaran a Camelot, Gwaine lo había expresado de manera tan burda que había sonado como si Camelot fuese una doncella más), o hasta él mismo (de nuevo, los caballeros prometían completa devoción por Camelot y su rey, pero Gwaine hacía que todo sonara tan...)), pero sabía de tantas de sus conquistas (todas mujeres, y mujeres reales, no ciudades a las que «amo tanto a Camelot que me gustaría tomarla una noche, demostrarle mi amor y hacerla ver estrellas») que nunca sospecharía de que él fuese de esos (ahora que lo pensaba, Camelot podría ser un eufemismo de alguna persona, ¿quizás?)... Aunque si Gwaine estaba borracho tampoco era que Arthur metería las manos al fuego por su hombría; quién sabe si en alguna de esas veces que declaraba el amor por un muchacho de los establos, quizás alguna vez... De hecho, Arthur recordaba claramente que no hace mucho Gwaine había pedido matrimonio al hijo de la tabernera, tan solo por haberle llevado el vino (Sus palabras habían sido: «Oh, justo cuando lo necesitaba, yo con este hombre sí que me caso»), y que el joven le había mostrado todos los dientes en una sonrisa, en ese momento Arthur simplemente había pensado que el chico debía estar acostumbrado a cosas de borrachos, pero ahora que lo pensaba, quizás había habido algo más... El punto era, que había conocido a muchas mujeres de Gwaine. Incluso si el caballero hubiese dormido con hombres en su borrachera o arranques de pasión, Gwaine era Gwaine, probablemente se lo contaría a todo el mundo al día siguiente.

Por otro lado, en cuanto a Merlin... Nunca había conocido alguna mujer que hubiera estado con él. Siempre había sospechado que Merlin era un hombre tan torpe que ninguna mujer le prestaba atención, que eso era todo. Su sirviente era todavía muy joven, más joven que él, al menos, y Arthur sospechaba que nunca había tenido ningún tipo de relación sexual... Bueno, así como él mismo hasta hace poco (Arthur había llegado casto al matrimonio porque a diferencia de Gwaine, sí respetaba a las doncellas. Además, no habría tenido en alta estima a una mujer que hubiera abierto las piernas sin estar casada, y si no les tenía alta estima, ¿para qué estar con ellas?). Pero Merlin, a Merlin sí le tenía estima. Le gusten los mujeres, o los hombres, Arthur le tenía estima, en una muy alta estima. No podía imaginar a Merlin con nadie, ni con una chica, ni con otro hombre. Intentó imaginar a Merlin con Gwaine, pero el costado de su estómago le dolió con fuerza (se recordó que debía consultar a Gaius, estaba seguro de haberse contagiado con algo). Aun así, se dijo que si Merlin llevase una vida sexual activa a sus espaldas, nada entre ellos cambiaría. Quiso decírselo. Pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo.

—¿Arthur?

Arthur despertó de su ensimismamiento. Demonios, ¿cuánto había sido? Salió de la mampara con su camisa y su pantalón ya abrochados (solo por si acaso, para evitar lo que había pasado el día anterior). Merlin levantó una ceja, con los ojos fijos en su entrepierna, como si estuviese recordando justamente aquello. ¿Podía ser que estuviese decepcionado? Arthur preguntaría y…

—¿Sí, Merlin?

Merlin enrojeció un poco.

—Te decía que Gwen está con Gaius.

Cierto, _Gwen_. Era como si Merlin quisiera guiar sus pensamientos hacia otro lado. Hacia Guinevere, que desde el matrimonio estaba cada día más rara y distante. Había estado feliz al principio, creía Arthur. De hecho, habían tenido relaciones bastantes veces al principio, quizás con menos entusiasmo del que esperaba de la noche de bodas o una luna de miel, pero qué sabía Arthur, a él había parecido perfecto de todas formas; ¿quizás Gwen había esperado algo diferente? Ella estaba más retraída, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del castillo visitando a sus amigos (decía que ahora que podía quería recompensarles por todo lo que habían hecho por ella), pero Arthur tenía la sensación de que su esposa lo estaba evitando, y por algún motivo simplemente no le nacía enfrentarla para aclarar todo. En vez de eso le miraba con curiosidad cuando llegaba cansada, con ganas de dormir. Ahora de casado, Arthur se sentía incluso más solo que antes. Aunque lo que más extrañaba y asustaba a Arthur es que últimamente Gwen jamás estaba cuando él despertaba. La reina se levantaba de madrugada, se vestía en penumbras y salía de la recámara antes de que Merlin despertara a Arthur. Sabía que ella y Merlin hablaban cuando él aún dormía, porque a veces los escuchaba medio dormido medio despierto, pero le sorprendía que ella hubiese hablado con Merlin sobre ir con Gaius y no con él. ¿Qué pasaba con ella que ya no confiaba en él? ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos?

Arthur sabía que algo extraño pasaba con él, con todos esos pensamientos sin sentido que tenía a veces. Pero no creía que hubiera hecho algo para provocar también un cambio en la actitud de Guinevere... ¿A menos que ella hubiese notado algo, al igual que sus caballeros? ¿Podía ser por eso? Arthur consideraba un poco injusto estar siendo castigado por una infidelidad que todavía ni siquiera se había consumado (no que secretamente creyera que de todas formas estuviese siendo infiel, aunque fuese solo de pensamiento). Quizás Guinevere se mereciera salirse con la suya, tener su propio espacio… Arthur no podía reprocharle nada, en verdad.

—¿Está enferma? —Arthur podría patearse a sí mismo, pero por un segundo estuvo esperanzado que así fuera. Quizás el no tuviera la culpa en lo absoluto, quizás solo estaba enferma.

—Eh, dijo que no era nada grave. Debe estar resfriada, el tiempo se está poniendo frío.

Arthur asintió, sin creen ninguna palabra. Se dirigió a la puerta con espada en mano.

—Haz la habitación y luego ve al entrenamiento.

—Pero Arthur, el desayuno...

—Voy tarde. Debiste levantarme más temprano. Bájalo y cuando termine lo comeré.

Merlin lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¡Pero si te desperté a tiempo!

—¡Bueno, quizás si te hubieses comprometido con alguien más organizado, no hubiese tenido que planear yo tu boda con Gwaine y no estaría retrasado! —bramó Arthur irritado antes de dar un portazo.

Merlin se tragó la réplica. Porque pensaba que había sido todo culpa de Arthur. Él había estado raro y perdido en sus propios pensamientos como un bobo. Pero no tenía uso pelear cuando el rey ya se había marchado. Solo rodó los ojos y se puso a hacer lo mandado.


	5. Chapter 5

   —¿Dónde está Gwaine?

Leon y Percival respondieron al mismo tiempo:

   —Aún con resaca, Majestad.

   —Llorando las penas por el rechazo de Merlin.

Arthur rio burlón ante la broma de Percival.

    —¿Rechazo? Por lo que me contaba Merlin esta mañana, creí que había accedido a casarse con él. Estaba balbuceando algo sobre ponerse relleno en los pechos y luego de muchos ruegos, accedí a que Guinevere le prestara el vestido para la boda.

Los caballeros rieron a coro, Percival estaba doblado de la risa. Arthur sintió una punzada de orgullo, casi como una venganza todas las veces que Merlin había hecho bromas a sus expensas.

   —Oh, ahí viene el feliz novio —Exclamó Elyan.

Gwaine venía corriendo hacia ellos, desaliñado y despeinado. Cuando llegó, Percival le palmeó la espalda con una sonrisa burlona.

   —¡Felicidades, galán!

   —¿Por qué tan despeinado? —preguntó Elyan— No nos digas que tú y Merlin estuvieron celebrando el compromiso anoche.

Arthur se encogió unos centímetros ante la imagen mental, recordando lo que había estado pensando sobre Merlin esta mañana. Y la anterior, se recordó alarmado. Y también en el banquete, y otras veces más. Uh, todo mal.

   —¿Escucharon lo de anoche? —preguntó Gwaine, sorprendentemente incómodo sobre el asunto.

Todos se carcajearon, excepto Arthur y Gwaine. Quizás si el hombre hubiera bromeado sobre el tema, quizás si no se notara un leve sonrojo, Arthur podría evitar que el enojo y los celos lo invadieran.

   —Es obvio que sí lo hicimos—respondió Percival entre risas—. ¡Ey, no mires así! Mi habitación está al lado de la tuya, ¡me despertaste con tu declaración de amor! ¡Cuando le decías _milady_ a Merlin, oh, Gwaine, eso no tuvo precio! ¿O te referías a otro «lo de anoche»? ¿Qué más teníamos que escuchar, gemidos de pasión?

Más carcajadas. Elyan tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

   —¡¿Así que también le llamó milady?!

   —También «princesa» y «delicada doncella» —aclaró Percival.

Gwaine le lanzó una mirada llena de odio. Sus labios formaron la palabra «traidor» pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

   —Así que, Gwaine, por qué no nos cuentas si Merlin te dio un beso de buenas noches o no —bromeó Arthur, ocultando su verdadera curiosidad e interés.

Gwaine rio con maldad. Su expresión cambió a burlona.

   —Lamento decir que Merlin me rechazó, Alteza; parece creer que usted es mejor partido. Me imagino que no le molesta ser la concubina.

Todos rieron al tiempo que Arthur enrojecía de vergüenza. No era que no lo hubiese escuchado, pero no podía creer el descaro de su propio caballero al sacar el tema. No había respeto alguno...

   —Dijo que por ser rey tiene derecho a tener dos esposas. Y usted tiene a Gwen y Merlin, Alteza.

Un segundo de silencio. Arthur prácticamente oía a sus dientes sonando de tanto que los apretaba.

—De acuerdo, basta con esto. Ya nos hemos retrasado bastante —bufó Arthur desenvainando su espada y dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento.

Los demás caballeros intercambiaron miradas burlonas antes de seguirlo. Leon golpeó a Gwaine en el hombro y murmuró «ya le hiciste enojar», intentando fallidamente que Arthur no escuchara.

Cuando Gwaine divisó a Merlin acercándose con una bandeja con comida, le pidió al joven al que ayudaba con sus movimientos de espada que entrenara con otro de los más nuevos y fue a su encuentro.

   —¡Merlin! —saludó Gwaine al llegar hasta su amigo.

   —Gwaine. ¿Ya se te pasó la resaca?

Gwaine miró la comida con deseo.

   —Todavía no, pero se me pasará cuando coma algo.

Merlin le dio un golpe a la mano de Gwaine que se acercaba peligrosamente al desayuno de Arthur.

   —No toques. Es el desayuno del rey.

Gwaine sonrió burlonamente.

   —Oh, por cierto, Merlin. Me temo que desperté a un par de personas anoche... 

Merlin rio.

   —Lo noté. Arthur ya intentó tomarme el pelo por eso.

   —Y a mí... —Gwaine calló unos segundos y agregó con seriedad: —Quería pedirte… ya sabes, disculpas. Agradezco que me ayudaras y todo eso. No tenías que hacerlo.

Merlin sonrió ante la incomodidad de Gwaine.

   —Eres mi amigo, ¿no? Gwaine, de verdad, no hay problema. Estamos a años de este tipo de conversaciones, a estas alturas deberías saber cómo es esto. Y yo ya sé que no será la última vez. Vuelve a tus cosas.

   —Eres un gran amigo. Eso sí, reconozco que serías una esposa mandona. Mala suerte la del rey. —Gwaine le cerró un ojo y se alejó corriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur no podía apartar la vista de donde Merlin y Gwaine estaban. Se dijo que Gwaine debía aprender a respetar los límites personales de las personas, especialmente los de su sirviente. En este momento estaban cerca, como compartiendo secretos... La mano de Gwaine estaba sobre el brazo de Merlin, una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro. Arthur estaba a punto de caminar en su dirección, ¿para qué? No lo sabía. Para proteger la virtud de su sirviente, quizás. Y luego, todo se fue a negro por un segundo.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el suelo y lo primero que vio fue la cara de un joven caballero, a punto de desmayarse del miedo.

—¡Lo siento, Alteza!

Lo cierto es que... Arthur había estado entrenando a uno de los caballeros más jóvenes. Nunca antes se había distraído tanto en una pelea, jamás. Había estado tan preocupado mirando en dirección de su sirviente. Era... ridículo. Se levantó y partió en dirección a la tienda.

—No fue nada, ve con Sir Leon —Pudo ver la duda del caballero, así que agregó:— ¡AHORA!

Su brazo derecho palpitaba dolorosamente; al tocarla sus dedos quedaron enrojecidos con sangre. No había estado usando la cota de malla, así que la espada, aun sin haber sido manipulada con la fuerza usada en una batalla real, había sido capaz de penetrar la piel. No era tan terrible, pero no por eso menos imperdonable: jamás había sido herido así en un entrenamiento. Había fallado en bloquear un simple golpe. Se fue a la armería sintiéndose fracasado.

Merlin llegó unos segundos después que él,

—¡Arthur! —exclamó angustiado.

Arthur rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento mamá-gallina de su sirviente. Mientras Merlin dejaba una bandeja de comida en el primer lugar disponible que encontró, Arthur buscó algo con que apretarse la herida para detener el flujo de sangre.

—¿Sí, Merlin? —respondió sin mirarlo.

—Estás herido...

—Oh, pero qué suerte tengo de tenerte, qué haría si alguien no estuviera para avisarme cuando estoy herido —contestó Arthur con sarcasmo—. Pensé que esta sangre había caído del cielo.

—Jo —soltó Merlin mientras se acercaba a Arthur para examinarlo—. Déjame ver...

Arthur sintió de pronto la urgencia de escapar. Que Merlin lo tocara le pareció extraño y… peligroso, dadas las sospechas que se formaban en su cerebro. Dado el hecho de que su sola presencia hacía que se distrajera lo suficiente para ser herido en un simple entrenamiento ligero.

—No es nada —dijo, huyendo de Merlin.

—Vamos, no seas una niña.

¿Una niña él? La boca de Arthur se abrió en forma de O. ¿No era Merlin el que tocaba más de lo prudente a Arthur? ¿No era Merlin el que se metía a la habitación de Gwaine de noche y dejaba al caballero entre declaraciones de amor? ¿No era Merlin el que iba a usar un vestido con relleno en el pecho? A Arthur le pareció totalmente injusto que Merlin le llamara niña a él.

—No me toques —dijo bruscamente—. Y no soy una niña.

Merlin lo miró extrañado.

—De acueeerdo —dijo estirando la sílaba, con los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha— ¿Entonces por qué no quieres que te lo vea?

—¿Ver qué? —Se sintió enrojecer. Sabía que no había ningún significado oculto, ¡lo sabía! Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello, ni evitar sonrojarse. Quería huir. Rápido.

—El corte —dijo Merlin rodando los ojos—. Estás extraño. ¿Es porque estás preocupado por Gwen?

Arthur había olvidado por completo a Guinevere. Se sintió extrañamente culpable, como si estuviera siéndole infiel. Pensó amargamente que no era de sorprenderse que no pensara en ella, puesto que su mujer no pasaba nada de tiempo con él. Arthur había pensado que una vez casados podría estar junto a Gwen como siempre había querido, pero al parecer se había equivocado, su reina parecía estar más alejada de él que nunca.

Pensar en ello le hizo bajar las defensas. Miró a Merlin y bajó los hombros, como un animal derrotado, y dejó que el otro se acercara a él. Merlin apartó la mano de Arthur que estaba presionando la herida y se dispuso a examinarla.

—Puede ser —mintió—. Guinevere está… extraña.

Merlin se detuvo un momento y miró a Arthur. Era esa mirada sabia y preocupada que Merlin tenía a veces, con ese atisbo de profundidad e inteligencia que tanto le fascinaba a Arthur. Claro, que le fascinaba porque Merlin siempre actuaba de forma tan estúpida que… que era fascinante ver algo de cerebro de vez en cuando. Solo eso. Obvio.

—Lo sé.

Arthur esperó que dijera otra cosa, pero Merlin no agregó nada más y Arthur sintió un ligero peso en el estómago.

—No es muy profunda… Ven, vamos donde Gaius para limpiar esto y vendarlo —susurró Merlin después de un momento—, llevaré tu comida y desayunarás allá.

Arthur asintió y lo siguió en silencio. Luego se recordó a sí mismo que era el rey, y apresuró el paso para que fuese su sirviente el que lo siguiera, como si Merlin no fuese el que decidió qué hacer y donde ir. Francamente, Arthur tenía que hacer algo con toda la insolencia que se apoderaba de Camelot.


	7. Chapter 7

Gaius estaba solo cuando el rey y su sirviente entraron a sus cámaras y prácticamente pegó un salto al verlos. Merlin le miró, extrañado, pero consideró más sabio no preguntar. Al menos, no mientras Arthur estuviese presente.

—Gaius, vinimos a buscas unas vendas.

Gaius asintió pero no hizo ningún intento por ir a conseguirlas. Merlin era tan dueño del lugar como él mismo y sabía exactamente dónde buscarlas. En cambio, el médico de la corte fijó se acercó respetuosamente hacia el rey.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió, Alteza?

—No es nada, Gaius. Merlin está exagerando. Como siempre.

Merlin bufó pero comenzó a quitarle la ropa al rey sin pronunciar palabra.

—No es necesario —alegó el rey, y Gaius notó un toque de nerviosismo en su voz—. Merlin, solo necesitas levantar un poco la manga, no seas dramático.

—Tu camisa está arruinada, hay que lavarla y remendarla.

—Entonces deberíamos ir a mis recámaras, allá tengo ropa limpia.

Gaius miró al rey con su ceja levantada. Parecía sospechosamente apurado por huir de ahí. ¿Cómo es que se había hecho la herida?

—Tú estás herido, yo iré a buscar una camisa limpia y tú te quedarás aquí como un niño bueno, ¿entendido? —Merlin riñó al rey.

Tanto como Gaius como el rey se quedaron mirando boquiabierto a Merlin, quien no apartó su mirada desafiante de la del rey. Había que reconocer su valor, se dijo Gaius. Eso no lo salvaría de un exhaustivo examen a su cabeza. El pobre chico debía estar loco para hablarse así a su rey.

Pero al parecer, la locura en este reino se contagiaba. Porque ante la sorpresa de Gaius, el rey se puso a mirar el suelo y murmuró:

—Sí, como sea.

Gaius decidió que era prudente dejarlos solos. Merlin sabía lo que hacía, así que se limitó a dejar un frasco de un calmante y antibiótico sobre la mesa y se excusó para dejar al mago y al rey solos. Gaius se dijo que hace tiempo que quería que Arthur comprendiese que los conocimientos de Merlin habían crecido bastante, que podría llegar a ser un buen médico y dejar de ser un sirviente... Esta sería una buena oportunidad para que lo notara. Si tan solo Merlin se interesara más en la medicina podría llegar a ser tan grandioso... Sobrepasar mil veces al propio Gaius. Pero Merlin tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Sin embargo, considerando la poca atención que le prestaba a los estudios, e incluso sin interesarse especialmente, Merlin aprendía rápido y sin esfuerzo; limitándose a mirar y ayudar a Gaius ahora era capaz de tratar efectivamente casi todas las heridas y enfermedades comunes. Soolo cuando acontecía algo fuera de lo común Merlin necesitaba pedir consejos y todavía sin ellos Merlin era capaz de sanar lo que fuese con un poco de su magia, Merlin podía sobrellevar cualquier dificultad. Si un día la magia estuviese permitida Merlin podría llevar a cabo milagros...

Prontamente Gaius escuchó el sonido de vidrios quebrándose y un «¡idiota!» de parte del rey. Lo último que escuchó antes de apurar el paso para alejarse de ellos fue:

—¡Fue tu culpa por moverme!

—¡Me moví porque tú me tocaste inapropiadamente!

Y Gaius ya no quiso saber más.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Gaius salió de la habitación (debía llevar un medicamento urgente a la pequeña hija del verdulero, según dijo, a pesar de la sospechosa ausencia de frascos de medicina o alguna otra cosa...), Arthur quedó solo con Merlin. Incómodo y semidesnudo.

—De acuerdo, voy a… —empezó Merlin, y acarició la espalda de Arthur.

Arthur dio un respingo y Merlin saltó a su vez por la sorpresa. El frasco que tenía en la mano se cayó con un fuerte ruido cuando el vidrio se rompió en mil pedazos.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Arthur, más alterado por el roce contra su piel desnuda que un frasco roto. Arthur quería desaparecer de ahí y ponerse ropa. Además, hacía frío. Sus pezones le dolían por lo endurecidos que estaban. Era obvio que era por el frío.

—¡Fue tu culpa por moverme! —se defendió Merlin, obviamente hablando del frasco.

—¡Me moví porque tú me tocaste inapropiadamente!

—¡Solo toqué tu espalda! —exclamó Merlin, con una deliciosa boca en forma de O, sensuales labios haciendo la forma perfecta para introducir en ellos…

—¡Estoy semidesnudo y es inapropiado! —anunció Arthur, más enojado con sus propios pensamientos insanos que con su sirviente.

Decidió calmarse y quedó quieto y callado mientras dejaba, magnánimo, que Merlin se hiciera cargo de su rasguño.

De acuerdo, semidesnudo sonaba más exagerado de lo que era, si bien era cierto que había tenido que sacarse la camisa para dejar a la vista la herida. Se sentía ridículo por dejarse herir, más aún por haber estado distraído mirando a Gwaine. Gwaine y Merlin (por cierto, ¿qué fue eso? ¿No será que todas esas bromas de una supuesta relación entre ellos eran mucho más que una simple humorada?). Ahora miraba a Merlin, quien se veía —o trataba de verse, solo para lucirse— como todo un profesional subiéndose las mangas para lavarse las manos con prolijidad, cogiendo las vendas y un frasco de líquido extraño, limpiando con suavidad la herida de Arthur con agua tibia (¿de dónde había sacado agua tibia?) que Arthur se llegó a preguntar si hacía mal al retenerlo como sirviente, si podía estar perfeccionándose como futuro médico. Quizás eso resolvería sus problemas. Dejar de ver a Merlin por un tiempo podría sanarlo de una vez por todas y todo sería perfecto en su vida. Guinevere y él se reconciliarían, tendrían uno o diez hijitos corriendo por el castillo y Arthur nunca jamás volvería a tener malos pensamientos acerca de un hombre. Arthur estaba seguro de que aquella idea debería llamarle más la atención de lo que hacía en verdad. Pero así como estaba de enfermo Arthur, la idea de alejar a Merlin de su lado simplemente se le hacía… insoportable. Completamente descabellada.

Cuando su brazo estuvo vendado ya no había más motivos para que Merlin siguiera examinándolo, jugando al doctor como si fuese un chiquillo. Sin embargo, lejos de ir a buscarle una camisa limpia, su sirviente se puso a rebuscar en cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta encontrar una inexistente y obviamente imaginaria herida en el costado izquierdo del ombligo, poco arriba de la cadera.

Arthur sabía que era una simple cicatriz que se había hecho un poco antes este mes. Había terminado de sanarse hace días. Era obvio que no necesitaba atención, pero Merlin decidió que merecía ser limpiada de todas formas, y Arthur debía estar loco (¡o enfermo!), porque lo permitió. El agua con la que Merlin limpiaba la sangre chorreaba desde el trapo húmedo (aunque al menos Merlin había tenido la sensibilidad de no volver a usar el mismo trapo con el que había limpiado la sangre del brazo) hasta el pantalón de Arthur. Cuando Merlin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba alcanzó con su mano libre un trapo seco y como si nada lo metió entre la cintura del pantalón de Arthur y la piel de la cadera, de modo que creara una barrera entre el agua y el pantalón. También (nunca apartando su vista de su mano derecha, con la que limpiaba la herida) apretó el trapo contra la parte húmeda del pantalón para secarla.

La mano de Merlin no estaba ni de lejos cerca del pene de Arthur pero de todas formas sintió una punzada en esa zona. Su primer instinto fue apretar las piernas y alejarse del toque de Merlin, pero se contuvo para que el otro no notara nada. En su interior atribuyó la reacción a todos esos pensamientos que últimamente le estaban rondando. La posibilidad de que Merlin fuese… gay. Aunque sabía que lo que hiciera su sirviente en sus ratos libres no eran asuntos suyos (como de hecho, Merlin le había hecho saber un par de veces cuando Arthur lo había descubierto en alguna situación sospechosamente marica, como probándose vestidos sobre su ropa, hace tantos años ya, y que en ese momento no había considerado nada serio), llevaba años de conocer a Merlin, de verlo cada día de su vida desde que lo hicieron su sirviente, y no estaba seguro, pero sentía que si Merlin fuese gay él tendría que saberlo, como rey y como… ¿Como su amigo? También consideraba preocupante que un gay lo hubiera visto desnudo tantas veces, y aun peor, que le hubiera ayudado a fregarse el cuerpo al bañarse. Y ahora era imposible pensar en cada momento en que habían estado en situaciones similares sin pensar en sexo y en qué diría su padre si estuviera vivo para enterarse de los pensamientos pecaminosos de Arthur. ¿Qué podía ser peor? ¿Enamorarse de una bruja?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No revisé el capítulo antes de subirlo, léalo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Merlin miraba con preocupación la expresión agria de Arthur. Se preguntó si había un hechizo para leer la mente de los demás (seguro que había uno, solo tenía que pensar en una buena excusa para preguntarle a Gaius, algo que no fuese «tengo curiosidad acerca de lo que piensa Arthur cada vez que me mira y luego pone cara de preocupado»).

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás rojo. Puede que tengas fiebre... ¿Has sentido algún síntoma de gripe o parecido? No puede ser una infección, la herida todavía es muy reciente…

—¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! —exclamó Arthur muerto de vergüenza— ¡Y esta cicatriz lleva cerrada semanas, Merlin, deja de manosearla!

Merlin lo miró levantando una ceja, gesto que probablemente había heredado de Gaius.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia— Debiste haberlo dicho antes, antes de que terminara de limpiarla...

Entonces, porque Merlin era un monstruo en el interior, acarició la cicatriz como para asegurarse de que estuviese perfectamente limpia. Arthur no pudo contener el escalofrío que siguió a aquel movimiento.

Las manos de Merlin eran suaves. No era la primera vez que las sentía, pero solo ahora Arthur se preguntó cómo era posible que fuesen como una seda. Incluso Guinevere que nunca tuvo que limpiar los establos tenía las manos resecas y partidas como las de una sirvienta normal. Sus propias manos, por otro lado, eran suaves en el dorso pero endurecidas en la palma por el uso de la espada, además de los correspondientes callos, especialmente en la base de los dedos donde usaba anillos, que chocaban con el metal de la espada. Merlin, en cambio... Ser tocado por Merlin era como ser tocado por un niño. Quizás el uso de algunos bálsamos hechos con grasa... Gaius los usaba para masajes en los músculos adoloridos y las mujeres fingían dolores para obtenerlos y usarlos como crema para suavizar su piel. Sonaba algo afeminado y ridículo que Merlin era capaz de hacer.

Pensar en las suaves manos de Merlin y en los masajes para músculos adoloridos (que más de una vez Merlin le dio) no ayudaba en nada al «nerviosismo» de Arthur. Por suerte no era notorio. Su pene no estaba erecto, pero sí excitado. Pero si Merlin no movía YA la mano que yacía sobre la pierna de Arthur (ya sea descansando inocentemente ahí sin querer o puesta con intenciones ocultas y malintencionadas después de haber acariciado la sensible piel de la cicatriz en su estómago), no sabía si podría seguir pasando desapercibido. ¿Y por qué estaba ahí si no era un acto fortuito? Seguramente había algo que Merlin o él deberían estar haciendo, en vez de estar mirándose en silencio y dando y recibiendo (en caso de Arthur) toques «casuales». Arthur sabía cuándo una retirada estratégica era necesaria.

—Tengo hambre —anunció, malhumorado.

—Por supuesto —concordó Merlin con una sonrisa servicial.

Por suerte… ¿O era mala suerte? Merlin apartó sus manos de Arthur y se dirigió a la bandeja con el antes olvidado desayuno.

—¿De verdad te sientes bien? —preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad mientras se la acercaba.

Arthur miró en los ojos de Merlin y sintió esa extraña punzada de felicidad y agradecimiento que sentía ante la sincera preocupación de su sirviente. Merlin le cuidaba, le interesaba su bienestar no solo porque estaba obligado a hacerlo. Y aunque Arthur solía quejarse de su comportamiento de mamá gallina, en el fondo había una cierta satisfacción al saber que tenía a alguien que se preocupaba de tal manera. Después de todo, Arthur nunca había conocido a su madre. El amor de aquel cuidado y preocupación solo podría compararse con… Uh, amor. Arthur había sabido que estaba tras los ojos azules de su sirviente pero no era hasta ahora que su mente estaba llena de pensamientos peligrosos que se daba cuenta que quizás ahí había algo más que lealtad de un sirviente por su rey.

¿Que si se sentía bien? Arthur se sentía en éxtasis cuando Merlin le miraba así.

—Quizás estoy enfermo —concedió.

—¿Qué sientes?

—Bueno... —dijo Arthur, estrujándose el cerebro— Ayer en la mañana pensé que podía tener un poco de fiebre.

De inmediato Merlin puso su suave mano derecha sobre la frente de Arthur. Éste miró a Merlin pero solo encontró infinita concentración en su expresión. De pronto recordó que cuando era un niño su nodriza había actuado como su madre y buscaba fiebre poniendo sus labios sobre la frente de Arthur. Este pensamiento se unió con el anterior, cuando pensaba en Merlin como una mamá gallina, y no pudo evitar imaginar... Santo cielo, sí debía estar en poco enfermo.

—No tienes fiebre pero sí te noto acalorado. Tienes la cara enrojecida. ¿Por qué no te comes el desayuno y luego te metes a la cama? Necesitas descansar.

Arthur abrió la boca para protestar. ¡Él era el rey, estaba muy ocupado para estar acostado!

—Merlin... —comenzó.

—Arthur, dime una sola cosa que necesites hacer hoy y que no pueda esperar hasta mañana. Si eres capaz de nombrar una sola cosa que si no haces hoy va a provocar la caída del reino, prometo que no seguiré molestándote. Si puedes imaginar una sola cosa que necesites hacer tú y solo tú, que no puedas delegar a uno de tus subordinados, prometo que no me preocuparé más de tu salud.

Oh, aquello era quizás demasiado. ¿Se atrevía a que Merlin dejara de preocuparse por su salud? El rey quedó sin argumentos. Pensaba entrenar en la mañana y luego intentar hacer todas las tareas pendientes que llevaba dejando para mañana desde hace… varios días. Que esperaran un día más no sería tan terrible. Hoy no había reunión del concejo y a menos que se presentara algún imprevisto, estaba desocupado.

—Está bien. Pero esperaré a ver qué dice Gaius antes de ir a acostarme —dijo testarudamente, casi escupiendo la última palabra.

 


End file.
